


Don’t ever doubt

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is well and truly smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t ever doubt

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thank you to the always awesome Xanthe for audiencing. :)  
> 2\. Inspiration and title taken from ‘You’ll always be beautiful’ by Blake Shelton.

Rodney bumped the door open with his hip, careful not to jostle the mugs of coffee in his hands, and walked into the bedroom.

A shaft of sunlight was peeking through a gap where the drapes weren’t quite closed, and it slanted across the blanket-covered lump in the bed, highlighting a few random spikes of dark hair visible where sheet met pillow.

Rodney put one of the mugs on the nightstand nearest to the cocooned shape and then stood back and watched, enjoying his own coffee.

Nothing happened for a moment, and then the lump twitched and moaned before a hand appeared and groped in the vague direction of the nightstand.

Rodney stepped forward to stop any unfortunate coffee-related accidents, but, luckily, the hand fell onto the pair of aviator shades sitting next to a pile of loose change instead. The hand disappeared back into the safety of the bed, and Rodney grinned as the covers shifted slightly and John’s head finally appeared.

John’s hair was squashed flat on one side, with the other standing practically vertical, and he had a pillow crease down one cheek. His eyes looked a little bloodshot, and he squinted in the direction of the window, grumbling something incomprehensible, and slid the sunglasses on, fumbling as he hooked them over his ears. It took a few attempts, but eventually the glasses were in place, and he lifted his head up slowly, clearly trying to focus on the location of the coffee.

Rodney took pity on him and handed him the mug, wrapping his fingers around it until he was sure it was safe to let go.

John took a long, long gulp and then smiled straight at Rodney. “Thanks, buddy.”

It was a wide, beaming smile, and it was totally ridiculous that anyone could look that good. Really. John was hung-over and looked like he’d gone ten rounds with Ronon – and lost – and yet somehow the sight of him could still make Rodney’s chest get that too-tight feeling like there just wasn’t enough room inside his heart anymore. And maybe that was it – there wasn’t enough room because it was filled up with John. Rodney resisted the urge to roll his eyes at himself for sounding like a smitten fool. It wasn’t like he had any control over the way John made him feel - he doubted that he ever really had. Not that that was a bad thing, exactly. It just wasn’t the kind of thing to say out loud – not in the daylight anyway. Those were the kind of words they shared in the dark, whispered against skin.

John took another swallow of coffee and eased himself up until he was sitting with his back against the wall, sheet falling to his lap and exposing tanned skin and softly curling chest hair. He raised an amused eyebrow. “You coming back to bed or what?” The coffee was obviously working.

Rodney snorted and headed around to the other side of the bed – his side. He put his coffee down, shucked his robe and climbed back in, quickly snuggling down under the covers where it was warm and smelled like John.

John drained his mug with a satisfied sigh and put it down. And then immediately turned and draped himself over Rodney and sighed again.

Rodney smiled and dropped a kiss to the top of his head. “So, how are you feeling?”

“Like I’m never gonna drink again,” John moaned. “Well, maybe.”

“Yeah, it was quite a party. Still - it’s not every day you get promoted.”

“True.” Rodney could feel John’s smile pressing against his shoulder. “So, you wanna find out what it’s like to make out with a General?”

Funnily enough, Rodney did.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction & is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
